OS RedScarlet - And they lived
by Luciole26
Summary: Résumé: Ce oneshot est basé sur le dernier épisode d'Once upon a time in Wonderland, précisément quand tout finit par s'arranger. Une histoire présentée du point de vue de Will Scarlet. Disclaiming: Les persos et l'univers d'OUATIW ne m'appartiennent pas de droit, je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic. Si ce n'est le plaisir d'imaginer un récit sur un de mes ships préférés.


**Je me tente un ship d'OUATIW : le RedScarlet! ^^. Aimant ce couple dans le spin off j'ai voulu réalisé un petit OS basé sur le dernier épisode de cette série. **

**Certaines répliques sont tirées de l'épisode 1X13.**

* * *

><p>OS RedScarlet : And they lived…<p>

Tout était enfin terminé. Jafar n'était plus une menace à présent et Nyx avait fait en sorte de sauver Ana grâce à son eau aux propriétés magiques, décrétant que son heure n'était pas venue.

_ « Bonjour, belle au bois dormant, souffla Will, d'un air heureux en voyant sa compagne revenir à la vie.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? questionna la jolie femme blonde vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, étendue sur un lit.

_C'est une longue histoire », répondit-il amusé avec un grand sourire.

Anastasia le contempla avec tendresse.

_ « J'ai tout mon temps », affirma-t-elle.

À ces mots, heureux, l'ancien valet de cœur se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_ « D'accord Ana », conclut-il tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Puis il la redressa légèrement et lui raconta les évènements d'après avec Jafar au puits et la ruse d'Alice et Cyrus. Vingt minutes plus tard, ces deux derniers réapparurent accompagnés du lapin blanc. Will cessa de parler, tenant toujours à deux mains celles de sa bien-aimée.

_ « Nous sommes venus vous dire au revoir, Cyrus et moi. Maintenant que c'est fini, nous allons pouvoir rentrer à la maison et construire notre vie, annonça Alice, en tenant la main de son fiancé.

_ Donc… vous allez vivre en Angleterre c'est ça ? lança Will, d'un air pensif.

_ Oui. Gardons contact par le biais de notre ami Percy. Nous avons de toute façon l'intention de nous marier et…, répondit l'ancien génie.

_… Nous serions très heureux que vous soyez des nôtres ce jour-là, termina sa fiancée.

_ Ce sera avec joie. Nous attendrons votre invitation », déclara Anastasia avec un petit sourire.

Alice et Cyrus acquiescèrent.

_ « Alors à bientôt », lâcha Alice à Will et à Ana.

Celui-ci se détacha d'Anastasia et se releva. Alice se sépara de son compagnon et vint serrer rapidement son ami dans ses bras puis elle s'éloigna, faisant un signe amical et maladroit de la main à l'ancienne Reine rouge.

_ Lapin, peux-tu… ? demanda Cyrus.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait, opina Percy, le lapin blanc avant d'aller tracer un trou contre le mur de la pièce principale.

_ Bonne chance ! répliqua le meilleur ami d'Alice.

_ À vous aussi ! À bientôt ! » cria l'ancien génie face aux vacarmes créés par l'ouverture du trou de téléportation.

Il leur adressa un signe de la main également puis Alice entrelaça une main à celle de son amoureux. Le couple se retourna face au trou béant et plongea dedans avec le lapin. Quelques secondes plus tard, le trou disparut. Will porta de nouveau son attention sur sa belle et posa son front contre le sien en souriant à pleines dents.

_ « Je suis soulagé. Tout est bien qui finit bien…, confessa le voleur au grand cœur.

_ Oui… Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à rattraper mes erreurs. Protéger le peuple et reconstruire le royaume. Je veux expier mes fautes et être une bonne personne. M'aideras-tu, Will ? interrogea la femme de sa vie, soucieuse.

_ Oui bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

_ Moi, non plus, avoua Ana, les larmes aux yeux.

_Je t'aime Ana, murmura-t-il avec émotion.

_ Je t'aime Will. »

Elle le scruta avec amour puis leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baiser plein de promesses d'avenir.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Le couple s'était installé dans une demeure plutôt modeste dans laquelle il faisait bon vivre. Ils avaient commencé des travaux dans cette maison abandonnée, ramenée leur vieille roulotte chère à leur cœur et tentaient peu à peu à venir en aide au peuple. Une entraide et un partage naquit après. Un beau jour, ils reçurent une lettre de la part du lapin. C'était une invitation au mariage d'Alice et Cyrus prévue dans une semaine. Autant dire qu'ils avaient hâte de retrouver leurs amis. La semaine s'écoula tranquillement puis un matin…

_ « Will… Will ? répéta une voix chère au cœur du jeune homme.

_ Mmmmmh…, grommela celui-ci, dans le lit.

_ Il est temps d'y aller Will Scarlet, rouspéta Anastasia gentiment.

_ Mmh où ça ? questionna-t-il d'une voix endormie, n'ayant aucune envie de se lever.

_ Au mariage d'Alice. Tu sais, ta meilleure amie. » informa-t-elle en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

Will ouvrit les yeux instantanément.

_ « Ah oui, c'est aujourd'hui. J'ai totalement oublié… », lança-t-il en se redressant et se levant.

Il eut sur le visage un air contrit.

_ « Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on a une grasse matinée…, maugréa-t-il tout en allant vers sa belle déjà habillée et prête.

_ Je sais, que veux-tu ! Pas de repos pour les braves. » dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Il nicha son nez contre le cou d'Anastasia et inspira.

_ « J'aime ton parfum, Ana.

_ Quel flatteur ! Bon… veux-tu bien te changer ? J'aimerai qu'on ne soit pas en retard.

_ D'accord, mais à une condition, décréta Will d'un air parfaitement sérieux.

_ Quelle condition mon cher ? questionna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

_ Je veux un baiser, exigea-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

_ Chose que je ne peux pas refuser. Après tout, tu es le seul homme que j'aime, capitula Anastasia avec un mi- sourire.

_Exactement. »

Will la serra contre lui brusquement et Ana lâcha un cri de surprise. L'instant d'après, ils rirent de la situation et s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Après cet agréable baiser, le jeune homme se dépêcha de s'habiller.

_En Angleterre, à l'intérieur de la maison familiale d'Alice – Une heure plus tard…_

Ils arrivèrent en fin de journée dans ce monde sans magie. Ce qui était affligeant c'était le décalage horaire, passé du matin à l'après-midi en un claquement de doigt.

Will et Anastasia patientaient comme tous les autres invités dans une grande salle disposée de manière à célébrer le mariage dans la demeure. Ne voyant pas Alice arriver, Will profita de l'occasion pour prendre discrètement une petite douceur mise en évidence sur une table dans un coin de la pièce. Il la mangea tranquillement l'air de rien. Percy présidait la cérémonie et fit annoncer l'arrivée de la mariée. Cyrus, le futur marié se retourna et admira sa Alice avec adoration. Anastasia tourna la tête aussi et eut un sourire plein de joie en voyant son amie prête à franchir le pas. Tout le monde était ravi et heureux de ce dénouement. Alice et Cyrus étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Son père l'emmena auprès de son futur gendre et lui remit sa main avec un sourire poli. Will continuait pendant ce temps-là à terminer sa délicieuse pâtisserie. Anastasia le regarda et lui fit des gros yeux, du genre : « Tu ne penses qu'à manger ». Il s'arrêta de mastiquer et fit un sourire penaud.

_ « J'ai raté mon petit déjeuner, souffla l'ancien valet de cœur comme excuse.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt. C'est de ta faute. Ahhh, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi », murmura-t-elle, à la fois excédée et amusée.

Ana disait cela, mais elle ne lui en tenait par rigueur. C'était son Will et elle l'aimait, même avec ses petits défauts. Will le savait. Elle se pencha rapidement pour l'embrasser au coin de la bouche. Il lui rendit son plus doux sourire. Soudain, la cérémonie commença. Anastasia prit place sur un banc, Will fit de même.

_ « Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage d'Alice et Cyrus, deux personnes très chères à nos coeurs … » clama Percy.

Les invités écoutaient avec attention le discours du lapin blanc.

_ « Aujourd'hui ils décident de s'unir pour la vie. Un engagement important remplit de promesses d'avenir. Ils devront se promettre fidélité et amour. Être toujours patient et sage. Respecter l'autre. Bien évidemment… si quelqu'un dans cette salle est contre cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais », continua le président de cérémonie.

Will avait envie de taquiner ses amis donc il se redressa et leva sa main.

_ « Euh… moi je suis contre. » s'écria-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Anastasia lui tira la manche et l'intima de s'asseoir sans rien dire. Voyant son sourire plaisantin, Cyrus, Alice et Percy rirent. C'était du Will tout craché ! Ce dernier s'esclaffa comme sa bien-aimée et les autres invités. Puis Percy demanda à Alice et Cyrus d'échanger leurs vœux.

_ « Alice, tu es la personne qui a bouleversé tous mon univers. Depuis que nos regards se sont croisés, quelque chose est née entre nous. Quelque chose de fort. Je remercie le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer. Tu es la femme que j'ai tant désiré… » débuta l'ancien génie d'un air solennel.

Will détourna la tête des futurs mariés pour observer sa belle. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ana. Elle sentit son regard posé sur elle et releva les yeux pour le contempler tendrement. Will songea qu'il était peut-être temps de se marier avec elle aussi et de fonder une famille. Il le désirait, car il n'y avait qu'elle qui compter. Il souhaiterait lui promettre un amour fidèle et éternel aux yeux de tous. L'ancien valet de coeur voulait qu'elle soit sa femme.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le lapin blanc.

_ « Je crois que c'est le moment où je suis censé dire quelque chose sur le pire et le meilleur, dans la maladie et la santé, mais vous avez déjà traversé tout ça et vous avez survécu. Pas même la mort ne vous sépare. C'est effectivement vrai pour la plupart d'entre vous ici, pas vrai ? » exprima Percy.

Touchée par ses paroles, Ana se colla à son bien aimé, son front posé contre sa joue.

_ « Oui, c'est exactement ça… pensa-t-elle, en songeant à sa relation avec Will ainsi qu'aux épreuves qu'ils ont traversées l'un et l'autre.

_ Oui, c'est décidé. Je lui ferai ma demande, médita le voleur au grand cœur.

_ Donc, je suppose que tout ce qui reste à dire c'est ce que tout le monde sait déjà. Cyrus et Alice, vous deux vous ne faites plus qu'un. Puissiez-vous vivre heureux pour toujours. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée », acheva le lapin blanc d'un geste de la main.

Cyrus leva le voile puis embrassa officiellement son épouse. Ravie, Ana frappa des mains et fut suivi par les autres.

_ « Félicitation ! Vive les mariés ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse alors que son compagnon sourit face à cet évènement joyeux et festif.

Tout le monde se redressa et continua d'applaudir les mariés.

Après la cérémonie, un banquet fut ouvert à tous et la discussion alla bon train. Des rires et des pleurs furent versés en cette fin d'après-midi et début de soirée. Vers 22 h à peu près, les festivités prirent fin et tous les invités de Wonderland sortirent dehors. Les frères de Cyrus, Tweedle firent leurs adieux ainsi que Will et Anna. Le meilleur ami d'Alice était très pensif en s'arrêtant devant la mariée.

_ « De retour au pays des merveilles alors, constata son amie fidèle.

_ Ouais. Beaucoup de choses à réparer. Tu viendras me rendre visite ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Certainement », affirma alors Cyrus avec un sourire.

Anastasia arriva, embrassa son amoureux avec un sourire radieux et se colla à lui.

_ « Vous êtes tous les deux les bienvenus », assura Alice.

Le lapin arriva accompagné de sa femme.

_ « Bien. Dernier train pour Wonderland ! … mes pattes sont fatiguées, informa Percy à sa femme.

_ Percy, tu es un rabat-joie ! » s'exclama celle-ci, exaspérée.

Will ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la remarque de la lapine. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le lapin recevait une remontrance.

_ « Je tiens à te remercier, lapin. Pour ton aide, mais surtout… Pour m'avoir amené au pays des Merveilles en premier lieu », lâcha Alice avec sincérité.

La compagne de Percy s'éloigna.

_ « Beaucoup de gens sont venus et ont disparu du pays des merveilles. Mais seulement les plus spéciales ont découvert de quoi il s'agissait, annonça le lapin blanc.

_ Trouver l'amour ? affirma Alice en fixant son mari avec tendresse.

_ Se trouver soi-même. » rectifia-t-il.

Elle le scruta pensivement.

_ « Prends soin de toi, Alice », poursuit-il puis le lapin laissa Alice, Cyrus avec Will et Anna.

Alice regarda son meilleur ami. Celui-ci l'observait aussi sérieusement.

_ « Alors… c'est un au revoir. réalisa cette dernière.

_ Que dis-tu d'un « à bientôt » ? » demanda Anastasia avec une moue amusée.

Alice sourit à Will puis ils s'étreignirent. Ana serra Cyrus contre elle, émue. Puis Cyrus fit une accolade à Will.

_ « Je te verrai plus tard », promit Will au mari d'Alice.

Peut-être que plus tard il aurait besoin de ses conseils pour changer Wonderland. Anastasia se dirigea vers Alice avec un petit rire heureux et la prit dans ses bras. Puis ils se séparèrent tous. Cyrus rentra dans la maison et Ana alla rejoindre le lapin et les autres voyageurs. Seuls Alice et Will prenaient leur temps pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Cette séparation leur était difficile. Soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent comme mus par une volonté qui ne leur était pas propre. Alice se retourna brusquement.

_ « Will, attends. » s'exclama celle-ci avant de courir vers lui.

Il se retourna avec un sourire incertain. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et Will l'étreignit tout d'abord étonné puis enchanté. Alice ferma les yeux. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante.

_ « Je veux te remercier pour tout. Accroche-toi à ton cœur cette fois, d'accord ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle était tellement contente de l'avoir rencontré cette fois au beau milieu d'une forêt. Il est et demeurera toujours l'ami le plus important dans sa vie.

_ « Et toi au tien », renchérit Will avec sérieux.

Il l'appréciait tellement. C'était son unique meilleure amie. Alice lui sourit et il le lui rendit avant de s'en aller. Will finit par rejoindre les autres au complet. Ana lui offrit sa main qu'il prit avec joie et dont il embrassa le dos.

_ « Tout le monde est là ? Eh bien… on y va ! » cria Percy tout en formant le trou contre le mur de l'autre bâtisse.

Les uns après les autres, ils sautèrent.

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

Les choses avaient beaucoup changé. Will et Anastasia avaient œuvré pour tout remettre en ordre dans le royaume. Ana intervint dans les villages et fit en sorte d'aider les plus démunis à avoir le nécessaire : des couvertures, des affaires et par-dessus tout de la nourriture. La terreur était terminée. La Reine rouge n'existait plus. La jeune femme n'aspirait plus qu'à venir en aide à son peuple et ses actions finirent par être récompensées. Grâce à son compagnon et à ses efforts, elle récupéra la confiance des villageois du royaume et ces derniers décidèrent à l'unanimité de les nommer tous les deux, Roi et Reine Blanche. Will surveilla avec attention les marchés de la chenille et assura la protection dans le royaume pendant que sa Ana communiquait avec les gens de différents milieux pour abolir et créer des lois.

Après une longue journée fastidieuse, Will s'écroula sur son lit. Il était éreinté. Ces derniers mois, Anastasia et lui n'ont fait que rétablir la paix et la justice. Bon sang, avec tout ça il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de demander la main d'Ana en bonne et due forme. Pourtant il avait enfin trouvé la bague parfaite. Cette envie de se marier s'est d'ailleurs amplifié le jour où ils ont été proclamés, Roi et Reine Blanche par un vote démocratique. Une cérémonie avait eu lieu, mais elle fut brève. Bien évidemment, cela n'avait rien à voir avec une cérémonie de mariage. Sachant le travail qui les attendait encore, il ne pouvait pas reculer davantage. Will se dirigea alors vers une commode, l'ouvrit et sortit un petit écrin. Il était retourné en Angleterre pour demander conseil à Alice et elle l'aida avec joie en apprenant ses intentions vis-à-vis d'Ana. Sur ces pensées, il prit la boite et ferma le meuble puis le jeune homme vint s'asseoir au pied du lit et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme qu'il aime arriva. Elle portait une robe marron, un châle blanc et ses cheveux blonds étaient détachés. Il l'admira silencieusement. Anastasia était la plus belle fleur qui soit. Ana s'installa à côté de lui en soupirant.

_ « Sacrée journée… Ça s'est bien passé de ton côté ? demanda-t-elle tout en remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux.

_ Oui… Euh… Ana j'ai quelque chose à te dire… murmura-t-il quelque peu anxieux.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu me fais peur…, répondit-elle le voyant tracassé.

_ Non, rien de grave…

_ Bon sang ! Pourquoi j'ai peur de le dire ? pensa-t-il, contrarié.

_ Alors, dis-moi », le sollicita-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant, intriguée. Mais il fut muet comme une carpe.

_ « Dis-le-moi ou je me sers de ma magie. » prévint-elle.

Il arqua un sourcil. Depuis la chute de Jafar, elle avait cessé la magie noire n'en voyant plus l'utilité ayant à présent tout ce qu'elle souhaitait au monde. Néanmoins, elle ne lâcha pas la magie pour autant. En tout cas la bonne magie. Elle s'y est convertie peu à peu et la pratique uniquement pour les autres, pas pour son profit à elle. Par conséquent, Ana avait plus d'un tour dans son sac avec la bonne magie pour pousser Will à lui dire ce qu'il y a.

_ « Les grands mots… Très bien… j'ai une question à te poser et j'aimerai que tu puisses me donner une réponse maintenant, sans délai, souffla-t-il, le cœur battant.

_ Euh d'accord… », bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

Elle le contempla et l'expression sur le visage de son amant finit par l'atteindre en plein cœur. Il y avait de l'envie et de l'appréhension dans ses yeux.

_ « Ana, veux-tu m'épouser ? » questionna-t-il en ouvrant l'écrin qu'il cachait dans ses mains et lui montrant la bague.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis les larmes glissèrent comme un torrent sur ses joues.

_ « Mon dieu Will… Oui, Will… Oh, Will… Oui, je veux t'épouser ! s'écria-t-elle en pleurant de joie.

_ Ana ! »

Heureux, il l'embrassa avec ferveur puis il prit sa main gauche et glissa la bague à son annulaire.

_ « Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps Ana, déclara-t-il d'une voix émue.

_ Je n'en demandais pas temps », avoua-t-elle d'un air éperdu.

Il la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_ « Tu es mon passé, tu es mon présent et tu es mon futur, Ana. »

La jeune femme blonde sourit à travers les larmes.

_ « Tu l'es aussi. Pour toujours et à jamais » confessa-t-elle.

**FIN**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? **

**Laissez-moi une petite review cela me fera extrêmement plaisir et me motivera peut-être à faire d'autres fics sur ce ship :).**


End file.
